What Happens In London
by Bleach Fox
Summary: When Grimmjow's little sister Nel gets married, the last thing he expected was to find himself in her best friends bed. It was one of those things, the right time, the right place. But then Grimmjow find he can't just quit the orange head after one night together.


What Happens In London:

\- When Grimmjow's little sister Nel gets married, the last thing he expected was to find himself in her best friends bed. It was one of those things, the right time, the right place. But then Grimmjow find he can't just quit the orange head after one night together.

…

"To the new Mr and Mrs Starrk!"

Everyone in the room cheered and raised their glasses to the newlywed couple. Grimmjow downed what was left in his champagne flute with a sigh as he watched his sister, now Mrs Nelliel Starrk, dancing with her new husband. She looked so happy, wearing the biggest grin Grimmjow had ever seen. Other coupes started joining in with the dancing now, the floor soon packed with people. With another sigh, Grimmjow picked up another glass of champagne.

"Not dancing?" He looked up to see it was Ichigo Kurosaki, Nel's best friend. He sat down beside him and picked up a glass for himself. "Don't blame you to be honest, it's all a bit sappy isn't it?" Their eyes met and Ichigo grinned. "Especially if you're single."

"Yep." Grimmjow downed the rest of his drink. "Since when are you single, I thought you were dating that Shuhei Hisagi guy?"

"Cheated." Ichigo finished his drink too. "Seems to be a recurring theme in my relationships."

"Huh, well I'm sorry to hear that." They sat in silence for a while and Grimmjow contemplated what Ichigo had said. He glanced at Ichigo who'd been distracted by Nel, the two having some sort of conversation across the hall. "What's she want?"

"She wants me to dance with her." Ichigo snorted and shook his head. "I don't dance."

"Not even for Nel?" Ichigo looked at him and Grimmjow rose an eyebrow. "You've known her for how long now… you're twenty-eight… so over twenty years at least. Go on, give her one dance." He knew he'd pushed the right buttons, he could see the resistance crumble in Ichigo's eyes. "So?"

"I hate you."

"You love me really."

"Yeah like an annoying brother." With a groan Ichigo was up and without another word he walked over to Nel.

Grimmjow frowned, watching the two of them dance. Ichigo wasn't lying, he could see that the man was stiff in his movements, obviously uncomfortable. But Nel guided him through the steps. At one point their eyes met and Ichigo pulled a face, showing just how much he hated it which made Grimmjow smile and shake his head.

Five minutes later Ichigo was back sat next to him. "Never again, and don't ever bring it up." He said, pointing a finger at Grimmjow threateningly.

"What are you going to do at your own wedding?"

Ichigo snorted. "As if I'm going to get married. Need to keep a boyfriend for that one, don't I?" He shifted around in the seat, looking restless. "Wanna get out of here? I need some fresh air."

"Uh, sure." He followed Ichigo outside and the orange head sighed deeply, leaning against the railing. "Had enough of the party?"

"Something like that." He turned, looking Grimmjow up and down. "Tell me something, what happened with Szayel?"

Grimmjow stiffened at the name. Szayel was his ex-boyfriend, they'd broken up almost a year ago now. It had been his last real relationship, well one that had lasted more than a month anyway. "You never liked him, did you?"

"Nope."

He chuckled at that, earning a questioning look from Ichigo. "He hated you too. Thought for some reason you had a crush on me."

"Hey not since I was fifteen!" Grimmjow paused, looking at him in surprise. "You… didn't know that?"

"Well I mean yeah, but not officially." He grinned. "Always suspected you did though."

"Shut up, I got over it years ago. Anyway why are we talking about a crush from over ten years ago? Back to Szayel please." He looked at Grimmjow expectantly and his grin vanished, remembering the question.

"He got obsessive, hated when I'd talk to anyone, especially you. When it got to the point I couldn't even talk to Nel anymore, it was time to call it quits." Leaning against the railing, he looked at Ichigo and smiled bitterly. "Imaging never being able to go anywhere, talk to anyone or do anything without it being questioned constantly. It's exhausting, knowing you're not trusted even though you've done nothing wrong. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Wow… that really sucks."

Grimmjow laughed. "You have such a way with words. But hey, it could be worse. I haven't been cheated on multiple times. Are you that bad of a boyfriend?"

Ichigo actually looked offended for a moment, then he smirked. "Terrible. I'm betting it's the sex, I must be horrible in bed. At least, that's what I assume since none of them actually told me what the problem was." He shrugged, biting his lip. "Maybe somethings just wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Grimmjow scoffed. "I don't care what they said or didn't say, it wasn't you. Besides, I doubt you're that bad in bed."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" That gave him pause. He looked at Ichigo questioningly, trying to judge that answer. The orange head gave no indication if he was joking or not, looking at Grimmjow with a grin. "Not even a little bit curious?"

"No! I mean I've never… You're…" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm what hmm?" Ichigo stepped closer to him and Grimmjow gripped the railing harder.

"No, no no no no. You're Nel's best friend we can't – Jesus Christ, Ichigo we shouldn't even think about it!" And then he realised his mistake. "No that doesn't mean I do think about it! Or have ever thought about it in fact!" Now he was getting flustered, which just seemed to amuse Ichigo because he started laughing. "Oh ha ha very funny."

"I'm sorry, but your face!" It took him several minutes to calm down. Grimmjow sighed in agitation, folding his arms and leaned against the railing as he waited. Finally Ichigo got control of himself and wiped his face, he'd actually started crying. "Sorry, sorry." He paused, looking at Grimmjow with a smile forming on his lips. "So you have thought about it then?"

"Uh I'm sorry, which one of us had a crush on who exactly?"

"I don't know you tell me."

That stopped Grimmjow again. "I have never-" That damned smile again, he groaned. "Oh you're an asshole. You want to play that game, fine." Closing he gap between them he kissed Ichigo before he could respond. To his surprise, Ichigo's lips were warm and soft against his own. The orange head made a noise and pulled back and Grimmjow realised he'd crossed a line he shouldn't have. "Uh, sorry." Ichigo didn't say anything, just pressed his lips together and sighed. After a long moment, Grimmjow cleared his throat. "We should get back to the party, before people start wondering where we are."

He turned to leave but Ichigo caught his wrist. "Room 201, tonight, after the party."

"What?"

The orange head grinned and kissed him, causing his stomach to jolt. "You heard, 201 tonight. Don't be late."

Without another word he headed inside, leaving Grimmjow to watch him go in complete shock. After a moment he followed and sat down again. Ichigo was nowhere in sight. He didn't have time to think about what had just happened because Nel suddenly bounced over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Grimm!" Leaning forward she hugged him tightly. "How you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? It's you're wedding after all."

"And I'm doing amazing." She flashed him the Jaeggerjaques trademark smile. "I know you hate crowds, so how you holding up?"

"I'm making do." He rolled his eyes when she laughed. "Seeing you make Ichigo dance was definitely worth coming for." Nel suddenly looked downcast. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo…" She sighed, looking around the room and then nodded towards a table. Grimmjow followed her gaze to see it was Ichigo. "I'm worried about him, after Shuhei." Suddenly grabbing his hands tightly, she looked into his eyes earnestly. "Look after him whilst I'm gone, ok?"

"It's two weeks, he's twenty-eight, I'm sure Ichigo can look after himself." She gave him a scornful look. "Alright, alright." He relented, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'll look after the poor baby, happy?"

"You're an ass." Grimmjow just laughed and she sighed, trying to suppress a smile. "I gotta go, I've left Starrk alone for far too long." Standing up, she pulled Grimmjow up and hugged him firmly. "I love you."

"Yeah I love you too. Now go before Starrk thinks I hate him or something." She laughed, kissing his cheek before running off to join her new husband again.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. A few relatives Grimmjow hadn't seen in years came by to talk, but for the most part he was left alone. Which was fine with him since people weren't his thing, much preferring a select few to many. The party finally died down and everyone either left or headed to their rooms.

Nel and Starrk had decided to get married abroad, in London. Nel had always loved English culture as she put it and thankfully Starrk obliged her this wish. Which now meant Grimmjow had a full day stuck in London tomorrow before his flight home that night. He wasn't alone though, Ichigo would be with him.

Thinking about Ichigo reminded him of the orange heads last words to him. Room 201, tonight. Don't be late.

Giving Nel a kiss on the cheek, Grimmjow headed up to the second floor. His room was on the third floor, 307, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. So there he was, stood outside room 201 but hesitated as he raised a hand to knock on the door.

He wasn't stupid, he knew what Ichigo wanted, or had at least implied. But was the man joking, or being serious? And if he was serious, was Grimmjow willing to go through with it? Thinking back to that kiss, he swallowed thickly, yeah he was willing.

Suddenly the door opened and Grimmjow jumped back in surprise. "Are you going to stand there all night or were you planning to knock eventually?" Ichigo leaned against the open door and smirked.

"How'd you know I was here?" In answer he tapped the peep hole.

"Heard something outside, you've been stood here for like five minutes you know." He stepped closer to Grimmjow, close enough that their noses were almost touching. "Having second thoughts?"

"Were there first thoughts?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Maybe… You coming or going?"

"I… don't know." Their eyes met and Grimmjow swallowed again. He could tell this time that Ichigo wasn't messing him around, if he wanted to, the invitation was there. "You think it's a good idea?"

"Does it matter if it is? We're both grown adults, I'm sure we can keep things from being awkward." Ichigo smiled, his hands running up Grimmjow's chest. "You're heart's racing, nervous?" He didn't answer, just kept looking at the orange head carefully. "Tell me something, before tonight have you ever thought about having sex with me?"

"I mean I…" He was getting distracted by the gentle kisses Ichigo was placing along his jawline. "Ive never had the chance to really-" Their lips met before he could finish the sentence. Again Ichigo's lips were so warm, the heat spreading through his chest. Cradling the other man's head between his hands, Grimmjow kissed him back and he felt Ichigo respond earnestly to that. "Wait wait… shouldn't we go inside?"

Ichigo seemed to come to his senses, realising they were out in the hallway still. "Sure thing." Grabbing Grimmjow's hand, he lead him inside the room.

Whatever he'd been expecting, Grimmjow wasn't prepared for the reality that was Ichigo. It was so intense, in the best ways possible. Ichigo knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, he had him eating out of the palm of his hand. Whatever Ichigo wanted, Grimmjow was more than willing to give it to him. Even the way he moved was just so damn good it was mind numbing.

"So…" Ichigo started, trailing his fingers across Grimmjow's chest. "Was it good for you too?"

Grimmjow just smiled, combing his fingers through the mans orange hair. It had been half an hour and he was still feeling the pleasant aftershocks. "Very good." He finally said, making Ichigo laugh. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

"Tricks of the trade." Kissing up his's chest, Ichigo paused at his mouth. "You were definitely worth the wait."

"Damn, must've been good if it was worth waiting over ten years." Grimmjow couldn't help it, he started grinning. He shifted slightly, pulling Ichigo closer so he was in his arms. They were silent for a while, Grimmjow started playing with Ichigo's hair again. "What would your fifteen year old self think?"

"Wouldn't believe it for a second." Ichigo laughed and rolled on top of him. "You used to look right through me, like I didn't exist."

"That is not true!"

"Oh really? Remember Nel's eighteenth birthday party? You bumped into me upstairs and I spilt my drink all over my shirt. You didn't even say sorry!" Grimmjow opened his mouth to object, but couldn't remember if he had actually ran into someone or not. "See?"

"Hey, I was about to get laid, I wasn't concerned if I was knocking someone over on my way to my room." That part was true, he definitely remembered taking the hottest girl in his year up to his bedroom, only for her to pass out after five minutes of making out.

"Oh yes, miss cheerleader captain herself wasn't it?" An edge had crept into Ichigo's voice.

"Jealous?" Their eyes met and he knew even without Ichigo saying anything, that yes he had been jealous. "Hang on, I thought you had a crush on me when you were fifteen. This is Nel's eighteenth and she's younger than you so you were eighteen."

"Ok fine I started crushing on you when I was fifteen." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And when did you stop?" Instead of answering, Ichigo just leaned forward to kiss him again. Grimmjow soon forgot about his question when Ichigo's hands left his chest to move lower. "You wanna go again?"

"Don't you?" Ichigo bit his lip, smiling at him. "Don't you want to make the most of tonight?"

"Hey if you're game, so am I." Grabbing his hips, Grimmjow pulled the other closer and kissed him again. "We've got the whole of tomorrow too."

"I like the sound of that."

Needless to say, Grimmjow slept soundly that night. The feeling of Ichigo's body next to his own provided more than just comfort, it felt almost peaceful. He woke the following morning to find the orange head was still asleep, his chest rising and falling in time with his breaths. Ichigo looked so calm, serene even, his face smoothed free of any emotion. Most of time when Grimmjow saw him recently he was usually frowning so the lack of expression was oddly disconcerting.

He didn't stay that way for long however when there was suddenly loud banging at the door. "Ichigo?"

It was Nel. "Shit." Ichigo jumped up in surprise, looking around wildly and blinking rapidly. "Ichigo." Grabbing the man's arm, the orange head whipped around to look at him, frowning in confusion. "It's Nel, don't tell her I'm here."

"Wha-" The door opened and Grimmjow lay down again, throwing the covers up so he was hidden. "Hey Nel, what's up?"

She frowned, looking at him curiously. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Grimmjow realised there was no hiding the fact that two people were in the bed, and the amount of clothes strewn across the room. But that didn't mean she had to know it was him. "Don't ask." Ichigo said, his hand finding Grimmjow's arm under the covers and he held him tightly.

Nel laughed, but thankfully didn't say anything about it. "I just came to say goodbye, Starrk and I are off for our honeymoon. So I'll see you in two weeks ok?"

"Sure. I'd give you a hug but…"

"It's fine I understand. I'll call ok?"

"Yeah you best do otherwise I'll think Starrk's killed you or something."

There was silence for a moment, then Nel laughed. "Bye Ichigo."

"Bye Nel." The door closed and after a moment Ichigo threw the covers off and grinned at Grimmjow. "Why hello again."

He sat up and groaned. "That was close."

"Probably better she doesn't know it was you." Ichigo shrugged. "Oh, by the way, she wanted to know if you were any good."

"What?"

He laughed. "Yeah she asked me, well mouthed it really."

"And what did you say."

"That's for me and Nel to know." Grimmjow frowned, earning another laugh. But it also earns him a kiss apparently. "Well I couldn't exactly say 'oh yeah your brothers the best shag I've ever had' could I?"

"Oh I am?" That made him grin. "Glad to hear I did something right."

"Alright calm down now." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, lifting his head as he did. "Don't need to be getting even more of a cocky attitude, do you know?"

"You think I'm cocky?"

"I know you are." Ichigo sighed and stood up to stretch. He paused, a grin forming on his face. "Well damn, that's a good feeling."

"What's that?"

"The morning ache after good sex." He looked at Grimmjow and winked. "Never had that feeling?"

"Not in the same way." Grimmjow stretched out on the bed and smiled. It was true, since Ichigo bottomed, he would be feeling something different to himself. But that didn't mean Grimmjow's body didn't remember that night, Ichigo had left his fair share of marks too. "Do you wanna do something today or stay here and order room service?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up and he jumped back onto the bed, grabbing the phone and menu. "I think I'd prefer the company here. I also wanna try out some of this food, apparently British food is quite rich."

Grimmjow watched the other man looking down the menu, brow furrowed in concentration. It was strange really, how different Ichigo now looked. Obviously he wasn't any different from the night before, except form the fact that they'd slept together. But Grimmjow had never noticed before how many freckles were splashed across his nose, or the golden hue in his eyes when he suddenly looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow blinked, shaking his head to clear his thought. "Nothing, why?"

Ichigo frowned slightly, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You're giving me a strange look."

"Oh shut up I'm just hungry." He snatched the menu from the others hands, giving him an excuse to look at something other than Ichigo, thankfully he didn't comment further.

They spent the day in the hotel room. Ichigo wasn't wrong about the food, it really was rich, something Grimmjow actually enjoyed. He questioned the orange head relentlessly, curious to know more about him. Yes they had known each other for years and he was Nel's best friend, but that didn't mean Grimmjow really knew Ichigo, more just learned things about him from Nel.

His favourite colour was blue, which Grimmjow found hilarious and probably not a coincidence. That his favourite food was chocolate, now that he thought about it, this was true because most of his memories of a teenage Ichigo involved him eating chocolate. There was one question Ichigo avoided, for the second time Grimmjow realised, when his crush for him ended. Deciding not to press for a third time and cause tension, Grimmjow let it drop.

"Shit we better start packing." Ichigo cursed, glancing at his watch and he laughed. "We've got two hours before the flight, the airport's forty minutes away as well."

"You're joking right?" Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and groaned upon seeing the time. "Well shit. I better go pack then."

"Don't take too long." Ichigo shrugged at the questioning look he received. "Might give us time for another round."

"Another?"

Ichigo kissed him before he could object. "Things will go back to normal when we go home. I want to make the most of having you here right now. Don't you?"

He swallowed thickly, looking into Ichigo's earnest eyes. "Yes." He finally answered. It was all he had to say, the word held all the meaning it needed too and Ichigo smiled brightly, kissing him again. "I'll be back in ten minutes, promise."

It was more like fifteen, but that wasn't his fault. Ichigo wouldn't stop kissing him whilst he was getting his clothes back on so it took about five minutes just to leave the orange head's room. Grimmjow had never packed so fast in his life. He was surprised the suitcase even closed with the way he'd thrown everything in it. But thankfully it did and then he was back outside Ichigo's room knocking on the door.

It opened not five seconds later and Ichigo was in his arms, kissing him eagerly. His bag thrown across the room, they were back on the bed in moments. If it was to be their last time, Grimmjow didn't want to waste a second of it.

They barely made it to the airport. They were just closing the gates when they turned up and somehow managed to get onto the plane. Ichigo laughed, falling into his seat and groaned. "Shit, I didn't think we were going to make it."

"It was your fault, you wanted one last round." Grimmjow replied, leaning close to the orange head so they wouldn't be overheard. "Even if we missed the flight, it was worth it." He was surprised when Ichigo shivered and pulled back. The expression on his face, the look of pure need took Grimmjow's breath away. But then, Ichigo blinked and the expression was gone, he just smiled, leaning closer to him.

"It's a shame we made it then." His lips brushed against Grimmjow's ear and he felt his own shudder pass through his body. "But what happens in London…" Suddenly Ichigo pulled back, a sadness in his eyes clear. "Stays in London."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. What had happened between them, everything they'd done. It would never happen again. They would go back to how they were before, as if the past two days hadn't happened.

The flight back was quiet, they didn't talk much, if at all. Grimmjow was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure Ichigo out. Two days ago, he had never considered the man anything more than Nel's best friend, an annoying little brother really. But now, he glanced at Ichigo, who had fallen asleep. Before he could stop himself, Grimmjow leaned over and touched the side of Ichigo's face, his thumb gently brushing over the man's bottom lip. Ichigo's eyes snapped open meeting Grimmjow's.

"Sorry." Grimmjow said after a long pause, dropping his hand.

Ichigo said nothing. But after a moment he shifted closer, resting his head against Grimmjow's shoulder, his arm moving around his and just like that, he fell asleep again. He probably wouldn't remember waking up. Grimmjow didn't object, the orange head was too far gone to wake up anyway and besides, it wasn't uncomfortable. So he let Ichigo sleep the remaining few hours, only rousing him as they started their descent.

They'd agreed beforehand that Grimmjow would give him a lift home, it just made life simpler. So half an hour later they were outside Ichigo's building. The orange head turned to him and smiled, it was such a sad smile. "Thank you, for everything." Before Grimmjow could respond Ichigo leaned over and kissed him. Just a quick kiss, but it left a distinct mark on him. Then he was gone, grabbing his bag from the boot and heading inside.

Grimmjow didn't start the car up again. He sat there for a long time, contemplating that last kiss. It was a goodbye, their last kiss. But Grimmjow didn't want their last kiss to feel like this. Before he could reconsider, or think about it rationally, he was out of the car and following Ichigo.

He knew which apartment Ichigo lived in, Nel had told him before. So there he was, outside the man's door and he knocked before realised he didn't even know what he was going to say. Ichigo opened it after a moment, the surprise evident on his face. "Grimmjow? Did I forget something?" Again, no words came to him, he just stared at the other man. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, the confidence he'd displayed in London seemingly vanished. "Do you want to come in?"

Grimmjow nodded, following Ichigo inside. This was the first time he'd seen inside the other's apartment. It was small, but probably due to the two sofa's crammed inside. The walls were covered in photo's. He knew from Nel that Ichigo liked to take pictures. Walking over the one of the walls, Grimmjow looked at the photos. Most of them were scenery, but a few had people in, mostly Ichigo and Nel. But to his surprise, there was one of him.

"Remember?" Ichigo asked, nodding at the photo. "Nel insisted on taking it, said we looked good in contrast to the pyramid."

Grimmjow nodded, he did remember. They'd gone to Egypt for the week, Ichigo had joined them, saying something about wanting to take photos. Nel wanted to take a photo of the two of them together in front of a pyramid. Apparently their hair colours contrasted nicely. And sure enough they did, Grimmjow hadn't realised until he looked at the photo. He had his arm slung around Ichigo, who was smiling happily, his cheeks flushed and only now did Grimmjow realise, it probably wasn't the heat making Ichigo blush. He also remembered Ichigo's arm, resting around his waist, how tightly he'd held onto his shirt for the few moments it took Nel to photograph them. Was it nerves, being so close together, or a lack of self control on Ichigo's part?

Either way, Grimmjow hadn't come here to discuss a trip that had happened two year ago. In fact, as he turned to look at Ichigo, he realised he hadn't come to talk at all. Instinct taking over, he closed the gap between them and kissed the orange head. No goodbye's intended, no finality in the kiss. That was what he wanted. "No goodbye's." He said, pulling away from Ichigo. "It's too final."

"Isn't that the point?" Ichigo asked, his hands balling into fists again his chest. "You weren't supposed to do this. It was easier to just say goodbye in the car. Why do you have to make things complicated?"

"Because I'm a complicated person." Grimmjow smiled, again running his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip. To his surprise the man shivered, eyes closing at the touch as any resistance left his body. It seemed Ichigo had a weak spot. "And I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"How about we extend this?" He indicated between them. "For another two weeks, until Nel get's back from her Honeymoon? Then the wedding really is over and we'll stop."

Ichigo contemplated this, but Grimmjow already knew he would agree. He could see it written on his face, the same way he himself felt it inside. That ache of wanting more, but not knowing why. And two weeks was surely enough time to get Ichigo out of his system.

Finally, Ichigo nodded. "Ok."

So for the next two weeks, Grimmjow found himself spending more and more time with Ichigo. It turned out it was't just sex he wanted either. Although, the sex was more the satisfying, he wanted to know Ichigo, who he really was, what made him tick. By the end the of the first week, Grimmjow had all but moved in with Ichigo. It was strange really, how well they got along, how easy it was to just be himself around the orange head.

Ichigo, he found out, loved pancakes. Specifically, Grimmjow's. He didn't make them often, it was more of a hangover cure kind of thing. But because Ichigo mentioned them, and stated they were 'the best damn pancakes he'd ever tasted, period.' Grimmjow decided to make some for him. It was worth it, if only for look on Ichigo's face that morning.

"Oh god." He moaned after tasting some. "I can't believe they taste this good!"

Grimmjow was actually a little jealous of the noises Ichigo was making. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he did concede that maybe he'd make pancakes more often, as long as he saved some for Ichigo.

They lost track of time over those days, one day blending into the next. Grimmjow spent his time at work thinking about Ichigo, counting down the hours until he could see him again. Of course, it was just the honeymoon phase, that after the two weeks they'd be over each other. That's how he reasoned it. Because Ichigo was Nel's best friend and nothing more, despite how the orange head made him feel when his smiles were directed at him.

Then suddenly their two weeks were up.

Waking up with Ichigo, it was a feeling Grimmjow couldn't describe. Every morning the orange head would greet him with a smile, like he couldn't believe he was there, and a kiss, always long and sweet. His body was a perfect fit against his own, Grimmjow honestly couldn't believe it after the first few nights when they had no trouble getting comfortable together.

So when Ichigo woke up and gave him that smile, leaned in for that kiss, Grimmjow thought nothing of it but to kiss him back, pulling the younger man closer. It was only when they both heard the front door open they broke apart suddenly.

"Uh, who has a key to your apartment?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo!" Question answered, it was Nel.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed, looking around frantically. "Nel can't find you here!" He waved at Grimmjow, currently naked and sat on his bed. "Uh, one second Nel!" But too late she had opened the door and just like before, Grimmjow hid under the covers. Again, there was no hiding the fact there was two people in the bed, but like hell Nel would find out it was him.

"Damn Ichigo, I didn't realise you'd been pulling recently!"

"Nel!"

"What?" Grimmjow knew that all-too-innocent tone too well, she was enjoying this. "Anyway l'll text you ok? We can catch up later."

"Sure thing." Ichigo kept still, not moving until they both heard the front door open and close. "That was too close."

Throwing back to covers, Grimmjow sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Ichigo was right, that was too close. If Nel ever found out that the two of them were sleeping together, she would assume they were in a relationship. The thought of trying to explain what was really happening, gave him a headache.

"Hey, Grimmjow?" He looked at Ichigo to find the orange head was looking away, pulling at the bedsheets. "Make pancakes this morning yeah?"

"Sure." A small smile and a quick kiss was his reply. Then Ichigo headed into the bathroom. Grimmjow watched him go with a frown, the man was acting… off? With a sigh he got up and changed, making good on his promise to make pancakes. When Ichigo joined him, he took a plate and left a lingering kiss on Grimmjow's lips. But just like that night, returning from London, it just felt like a goodbye. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Don't bullshit me Ichigo." The orange head shrugged, shoving the food into his mouth so he had an excuse not to talk. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the other man, making his displeasure clear. "I will never make you pancakes again if you don't spit it out right now."

"You're not going to make me pancakes again anyway!" Ichigo burst out, slamming his fork on the table as he stood up. "Why do you even care?"

"What does that even mean? Of course I care, I wouldn't ask otherwise."

After a long pause, Ichigo let out a sigh and sat down again. "It doesn't matter, I'm just overreacting, being stupid really." He pushed the remaining pancakes around the plate. "You should go. I have to meet up with Nel soon anyway."

Grimmjow looked at him in shock, actually feeling stung by that. Was Ichigo kicking him out? More to the point, why did he even care? They had both agreed, once Nel returned they would stop. So what did it even matter. Ichigo could be in a bad mood all he wanted because Grimmjow didn't have to deal with it. It was only later on that day that Grimmjow realised this was the exact reason for Ichigo's sudden mood change. But at that moment in time, he was too angry to understand.

"Fine." He replied curtly, heading to the door. It took a moment to put his shoes and jacket on, but Ichigo didn't say anything. For some reason this really annoyed him. He wanted Ichigo to stop him, to say anything. But he didn't, so Grimmjow left.

It was for the best really. They had to stop, especially now Nel was back. It was only sex anyway. At least, that's what Grimmjow told himself as he headed home, doing his best to ignore the heavy feeling that had settled in his stomach. Along with the promise to himself that he would never ever sleep with Ichigo again.

That promise lasted all of three days.

Three goddamn days.

It was the alcohol, Grimmjow told himself when he woke up in Ichigo's bed the morning after he'd gone drinking with their friends. Just the alcohol causing him to lose his judgement. Yet, when he looked down at Ichigo still sleeping, the alcohol didn't cause his heart to skip a beat. The alcohol also didn't cause them to have sex again that morning either.

Or the following night.

Or two nights after that.

So no, they didn't stop sleeping together after Nel got back.

Grimmjow couldn't deny it, he found Ichigo attractive. But he was more than something to look at, he was so easy to be around. Grimmjow didn't have to pretend to be interested in what Ichigo was saying, he was genuinely interested in the man. Everything about him was just so genuine, it pulled Grimmjow back time and time again. And Ichigo didn't seem to mind his abrupt nature, no he seemed to enjoy Grimmjow's bluntness.

Before he knew it, it had been three months since the wedding and almost every morning he woke up in Ichigo's bed. They both knew people were beginning to suspect something was going on between them. It was inevitable really. Surely that should make them stop right?

Hell no.

Nel was the one to bring it up. She invited Grimmjow over one evening for dinner. They both knew when he was fully fed, he was more open to conversation, something she used to her advantage all the time. "So…." She started, sitting down next to Grimmjow. "How's things been for you? It feels like forever since we've caught up."

Grimmjow grinned, his thoughts inevitably leading to Ichigo. "I've been good, really good actually."

"You… seeing someone?"

He shrugged. "Not really, why?"

"Just curious." Nel looked away, biting her bottom lip with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just Ichigo." Grimmjow sat up straighter at that, as far as he knew Ichigo was fine. After all, he'd been with him just a few hours ago. She sighed, playing with her hands for a moment.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

She scoffed. "You're such an asshole to him, you know that."

"I am not!"

"Oh really?" She rose an eyebrow. "In the past twenty years you have teased him relentlessly, especially-"

"Because of his hair I know." Grimmjow chuckled. It was true, from acne to voice cracks to horrible fashion choices and more, Grimmjow has spent most of Ichigo's teenage years teasing him. His favourite subject was Ichigo's hair because he knew it was a pressure point for him. In hindsight it was probably a good thing he hadn't known about his crush. "Why did Ichigo have a crush on me then?"

Nel looked surprised. "Who told you that?"

"A little bird."

"Smart bird." She sighed, glancing at him slyly. "Yeah he was crushing on you hard, I'm surprised you never figured it out. A good thing though because I know you wouldn't have let him live it down. Never understood why he liked you though, he never explained. Always got too embarrassed when I mentioned it. Honestly it took years for him to get over you, if he has at all."

That made Grimmjow jerk in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he still likes you." Nel winked and stood up suddenly, pulling him to his feet. "Don't mess Ichigo around, he's my best friend remember?"

"What?"

"Oh please." She scoffed, hands on hips now. "You two have been sleeping together for months now. Do you think I'm stupid?" He opened his mouth to object but she continued over him. "You need to make a choice though, it can't carry on like this forever. Either you want to be with him, or you don't. Just let him down gently if you decide to."

"I'm not… I'm not having this conversation with you." Grimmjow shook his head and groaned. "How long have you known?"

"Since I came back from my honeymoon." He looked up in surprise. "Please, when I walked in on Ichigo in bed with someone, I knew it was you. Your shirt was on the floor, that blue one I bought you for Christmas."

"How the hell could you possible recognise it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Never mind."

"Just be sure you make the right decision." Sighing, she stood up and brushed her pants down. "I gotta go, Starrk's waiting for me to get home and I don't want him to worry." With a kiss on his cheek, Nel was gone and Grimmjow was left to think over what she'd said.

If it was true that Ichigo had never gotten over his crush, and Nel had no reason to lie, then everything that had happened in the past few months would more than likely mean Ichigo was now in love with him. That wasn't his ego talking either. Grimmjow thought about how Ichigo reacted around him, how he smiled so brightly when they were together, that he never stopped laughing. The fact that Ichigo had told him, albeit when he was drunk, that he'd not been this happy in a long time.

It was more than that though because he himself felt the same way. Whenever he was with Ichigo, everything just seemed better, his worries and stresses just far less concerning. After a night with the orange head, whatever problems he was having had a habit of sorting themselves out. It was true, he'd not been this happy in a long time either. The thought of not spending another night with Ichigo, never kissing him or holding him again, Grimmjow didn't dwell on that thought for more than a few seconds.

And then it hit him, hard.

"Well shit, I'm in love with Ichigo."

And Nel was also right, things couldn't stay the way they were.

Half an hour later, Grimmjow stood outside Ichigo's door. He knocked on the door, nervously running a hand through his hair as he waited for it to be opened. When it was, all the words Grimmjow had prepared to say on the way over got stuck in his throat. Just looking at Ichigo was enough to cause a nervous breakdown, how could he ever get the words out?

"You ok, Grimmjow?" Ichigo frowned, the concern showing in his eyes. Grabbing his arm, he lead Grimmjow inside and directed him to the sofa. "You're looking kinda pale. What happened?"

"Can you answer one question for me?"

"I guess so, what is it?"

"When-" Grimmjow stopped and swallowed thickly. "When did you get over your crush on me?" He wasn't sure why he'd asked this, maybe just for confirmation. But this time, Ichigo couldn't evade the question like before and it looked like he knew this.

"Grimmjow…" He started, looking down at his hands which he suddenly clenched. "I never got over it." Ichigo finally said, in a voice so quiet he almost missed it. "I just accepted the fact that we'd never have anything and learned to live with my feelings."

"And now?" When he didn't answer, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's head, running his thumb over the man's bottom lip. It was something he knew broke Ichigo's defences down and sure enough, the orange head let out a shuddering sigh, eyes closing as he leaning into the touch. "Is it still just a crush, after everything that's happened?"

"If you're asking me that, you already know the answer." His eyes opened, the pain in them clear. "The real question is, how do you feel about me?"

And finally, Grimmjow could get the words out.

"I've known you for over twenty years, ever since we were kids. Not once had I ever thought about a relationship with you. Not until Nel's wedding. That night, our first night, it changed things Ichigo. I can't stop thinking about you. The more time we spend together, the more I want you." Grimmjow stopped and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ichigo didn't say anything, just watched him with this wary expression, like he was expecting to be let down, expecting to be hurt. But Grimmjow didn't want to hurt him. "I'm falling in love with you."

Finally, Ichigo's expression changed. He smiled so brightly it almost took Grimmjow's breath away. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Since you were fifteen?" Ichigo laughed, but nodded affirmation. "All it took for me to notice you was Nel's wedding."

"So you're saying, if we hadn't slept together in London, we never would have?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. It was one of those moments, the right place, the right time. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. But I'm glad it did."

"I love you." Ichigo said quietly, his fingers pulling on Grimmjow's collar, their lips meeting for the first time that night. Grimmjow hadn't realised how different a kiss could feel, but it was so much better than any kiss they'd shared previously.

"I love you too." He finally replied when they broke apart. Ichigo's smile was all he needed to see to know, he would never love anyone else like this.


End file.
